jetmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryu Tendo
is , leader of the Jetmen. He is husband to White Swan. Biography Jetman Ryu was originally a Sky Forcer code-named "W6" and leader of the Jetman. Being the only official to become a Jetman, his policy is to be always professional and never let feelings affect himself in battle. This comes to a conflict when he discovers that his beloved Rie had become Maria, which later caused Gai's inner sense of justice to awaken during the time he fantasized he was still with Rie. He does not drink alcohol but loves hot milk without sugar, but ironically drank with his former rival turned best friend Gai in one episode. He married his fellow Jetman and support in difficult times Kaori in the series finale. He is often wearing Red Gold's Gym gloves. In a comical moment in one episode, he slapped Raita at the back of his head as the latter was putting too much mousse on his head or he fell into the bathing area as he was pushed by Gai and Raita into another bath where Kaori, Ako and Aya-choukan were bathing. In the final Battle, he fell off Jet Garuda when he urged Aya and his four teammates in the Jet Icarus to stab Radiguet while Ryu was using Jet Garuda to restrain the former, in which his helmet vanished followed by his suit. Epilogue Manga In the non-canon Epilogue Manga, Ryu is now a chief and at the beginning of the Manga, it is the first birthday of Kaori and his daughter Aya, who was named after Chokan. When Radiguet challenged Ryu and he went out of retirement, Ako and Raita at his side. Ryu was severely beaten by Radiguet. He witnessed Radiguet get his body back. The Neo Jetman were angry at Ryu on why he personally had to fight Radiguet and he told them that it was because Radiguet was after him. When Jeff came back to life thanks to Aya, Ryu had to zap Jeff and Radiguet to kill Radiguet. Super Sentai World .]] Ryu later led his team in joining forces with the Fivemen, Zyurangers, Dairangers, and Kakurangers to defeat the evil Emperor Daidas and his forces. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Red Hawk is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Yuusuke Amamiya (Red Falcon) lectured Gaku Washio (GaoYellow) about the past Sentai sword experts, showing him that the true sword wasn't the sharpest, but the one that feeds on courage. Led by his Liveman predecessor Red Falcon, he appeared as one of 24 previous Red Rangers in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai together with fellow Red Rangers from his predecessors Akarenger to FiveRed to his successors from TyrannoRanger to TimeRed. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Ryu fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Red Hawk powers are later used by Captain Marvelous via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. Ryu and his teammates have their powers again. Super Hero Taisen , Goggle V, Maskmen, and Fivemen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Ryu, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Super Hero Taisen Z , Red Hawk, and HurricaneRed as seen in ''Super Hero Taisen Z.]] Red Hawk, with fellow Red heroes DenziRed and HurricaneRed, was part of a force of Sentai and Rider reinforcements led by Akarenger and that came to assist the Sentai and Riders of recent years who were overwhelmed by the revived monster army of the . The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. After was destroyed and the battle was finally over, Red Hawk appeared standing on a cliff with all the other heroes who appeared to help, to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Red Hawk appeared as part of a conference of the first 38 Reds led by Red Falcon, whom addressed the Ninningers and Zyuohgers as the greater Super Sentai pantheon intervened to save them from defeat at the hands of the titanic Gillmarda. Empowering the Combination Nin Shuriken to form Wild Tousai Shuriken King, the first 38 Super Sentai further imbued their successors with the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst, destroying Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Ryu joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Flying Team, where he won the first round fighting against MagiGreen of Refreshing Team. It’s unknown whether he participated in the second round, but his team was eliminated after losing the second round against the Swordsman Team. Akibaranger In the first episode of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger, when Mitsuki Aoyagi says that Nobuo Akagi is an old man after he reveals he's 29, Nobuo thinks of Ryu, along with Ippei Akagi (DenziRed) of Denshi Sentai Denziman, saying "What would the great Sentai Reds do at a time like this?" A delusion of Red Hawk appeared during Ep. 6: Take Flight Leader! The Painful Trap of Deluded Photography. He transformed into the Jetmen's Ludicrous Power, the Jet Winger and granted it to Nobuo Akagi. Red Hawk reappears leading his five-man team alongside the other two Ludicrous Sentai, Dekaranger and Jetman, in Season Two's alternate take on the events of the first season. The three official Sentai come to aid the Akibarangers in the final battle with the Stema Otsu Corporation. The Jetmen later appeared with the now five official Sentai, transforming into their Ludicrous Power which combined with the others to form the Ludicrous Cannon Bazooka, which the Akibarangers used to destroy Kameari Alpaca. Video game appearances Jetman video game Red Hawk appears with his team in the ''Chōjin Sentai Jetman'' video game. His weapon of choice is the Bringer Sword and he has 8 hit points, he shares this trait with Black Condor. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Ryu Tendo/Red Hawk: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base Red Hawk is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars Red Hawk appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Choujin Sentai Jetman in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Jetman as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars Red Hawk - Jet Winger= In the delusion world of the Akibarangers, Red Hawk transformed into the Jet Winger a high-speed jetpack- the Ludicrous Power of the Jetmen. }} Legend Sentai Devices The is Ryu Tendoh's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Red Hawk Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as Red Hawk. It was also used by Gai Ikari on one occasion. *When the Gokaigers became the Jetmen while fighting Action Commander Bowser and his Zangyack force in the sky. *To fly through a portal to Los Dark's ghost ship. *When the Gokaigers became the Jetmen in their fight with the bounty hunter Kiaido. *Gai uses this key alongside all other Red keys after being merged with Captain Marvelous by Insarn. *As part of a bombardment of changes in the final battle with Emperor Ackdos Gill. *To escape with the Whale Change Gun while pursued by Zyuoh Eagle. The Jetman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Using their power of flight to disorient the two Sentai in the initial skirmish, they later split up, with the puppet Red Hawk being defeated as part of a group of surviving Red warrior keys by Gokai Red and Super Gosei Red. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Ryu received his key and became Red Hawk once more. - Ressha= The are Ressha based on the mecha, specifically those belonging to the Red heroes, of the ToQgers' predeceeding Super Sentai teams. They can form a unique combination of ToQ-Oh reminiscent of past Sentai Robos by switching with Red Ressha. The ToQ Changer toy is shown to have sounds for Legend Ressha of all 37 previous Sentai. The currently only exists as a sound on the ToQ Changer. }} Red Spirit As the fifteenth Red, Red Hawk's Red Warrior Spirit was embodied by AkaRed. Imitations A copy of Red Hawk was created as part of the Shadow Jetman. Light Armadillo created these evil Jetmen from their shadows, as they grew stronger, the real Jetmen grew weaker. Maria created a forcefield of light over the city at night to create daylight so the Shadow Jetman could destroy the city. There were only four, as Gai Yuki was not there when the copies were made. Gai shot Maria so the light field went away, the Shadow selves vanished and the Jetman defeated Light Armadillo. Behind the scenes Portrayal Ryu Tendo is portrayed by . As Red Hawk, his suit actors were and . Notes *Ryu is the only Sentai Ranger to appear in Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger to have not appeared in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (the Jetman representative in Gokaiger ''was Gai Yuki instead). **However, he's also the only Sentai Ranger to appear in ''Akibaranger without his actor reprising his role, unlike Ban/Deka Red and Satoru/Bouken Red. *Shares his first name with Ryu Azuma/Dia Jack from J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai. *At the 2013 San Diego Comic Con, Red Hawk, along with Black Condor, were seen as SH Figuarts with other Power Rangers figures. *In the Philippine Dub of the series, Ryu is voiced by Bernie Malejana who previously voiced Gaku Hoshikawa from Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman. *In the Philippine Dub, his sentai form as Red Hawk was renamed into JetRed while transforming using the Cross Changer. *While Ryu is based on Ken Washio of Gatchaman, he is the only member of his team whose respective bird does not match his counterpart, as Ken has an Eagle motif. **However, Hawks and Eagles are part of the same family of species, the family. Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} External links *Red Hawk at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Red Hawk at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai Leader Category:Jetmen Category:Imaginary Legend Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai 1 Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Bird-themed Rangers Category:Skyforce